Saving Natsu Bloods curse
by Destftwanabe
Summary: What would you do if the last words you say to your friend where 'i hate you? Natsu and Lucy have a fight during a job, and he gets kidnapped and is clamed to be the key to resurrecting Zeref. With the little time the gang has they try to save him, But will they be to late? Will Natsu die? Will he ever get the chance to say sorry to Lucy? Is this CURSE stronger than Natsu? Nalu
1. My Mark

HEY GUYS! This is my first time doing this so don't hate [^-^] Oh and by the way NALU FOR EVER! XD

CHAPTER 1

It was just another day at the guild, Mira cleaning cups, Levy reading, Natsu and Grey fighting, Erza eating cake, and the rest being noisy as always. But that normal day grew dark and black within that hour. Anyway that happens later.

Lucy stagers in aggravated from the last job, _that guy was weird,_ she thought._ He was more pervish than Torus! Poor Natsu. _

(Let me explain…)

FLASH BACK TIME!:

Lucy walks down the road looking for two things Mon-Bin, bad guy they had to capture, and the gang. Somehow she and happy got separated from Natsu and the others by an explosion. She looks at the top of her head to see the cute little blue cat sleeping soundly, tired of flying and getting a bird's eye view searching. She giggles, _you're lucky you're cute._ She thought. Step by step she kept getting more and more bored. Then she heard a sound coming from the bushes. Walking slowly she prepared herself. It could either be Natsu, trying to scare her, or that Mon-Bin guy. When she reached the bush a hand grabbed her from behind. Scaring the crap out of her. She did a simple YELP and looked behind her to see neither Natsu nor Mon.

"Oh," the man said, looking at the mark of the guild on her hand. "This will be perfect bait."

[I know you're wondering, WHERE THE HELL IS HAPPY? Well you'll find out soon ;]

He placed his hand holding Lucy close to him and she couldn't move an inch. He leaned in close to her and pulled back her hair and spoke in her ear. "Lucy is it," he smiled. "How about you be a good girl and scream real loud for me. I have a little present for that lovey-dovey pink-haired boyfriend of yours."

Lucy grits her teeth. "Where not dating," the mystery man frowned. "And if your after him the last thing I would do is call for hi-" before she could finish a held a knife to her throat. "I don't give two shits if your dating or not!" he yelled in her ear. "That man is important and I need you to scream!" he brought the knife closer up to her neck and a little blood started to drip. Lucy wouldn't budge. He started to look her over.

"Ooo," he raid reaching down and snatching her keys. "I see," an evil smirk stretched on his face. "I wonder what would happen if these where to break into millions of pieces. "NO!" Lucy shouted. "Then scream." He said calmly. Tears started to roll down her face. The man got impatient and whipped Lucy to the ground. Plopped himself on top of her. Then he started to lick his lips. Lucy grew pale. Taking the knife he slowly cut button from button on her shirt growing closer and closer to her chest.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She swallowed the knot in her throat and screamed at the top of her lungs. "NATSU!" not even a minuet passed before you saw Natsu jumping out from the trees. "LUCY!" he yelled. Looking around he saw the position she was in. Blood boiling he charged after the man like a bull seeing a red flag. The man disappeared from being on Lucy and jabbed Natsu on the neck. Natsu screamed from pain. All you could see was terror in Lucy's eyes. "Natsu…" she spoke softly.

Natsu POV

After that bastard poked my neck, my strength weakened quickly. My eyes started to bluer and I fell to my knees. Am I already defeated? Though everything on my body hurt like hell, though my neck felt like a fire that burned even me, the thing that pained me the most was seeing Lucy terrified. Knowing Natsu was somewhat defeated. But I wasn't done yet. I couldn't be done yet. I couldn't. Could I?

Normal POV

"It's no use struggling, Natsu." Natsu now lying on the floor turned his head to the side fighting off the pain. Well trying anyway. "Aww, did it hurt?" he smiled. Then he reached down and yanked Natsu by his hair. Holding him up with the pink strands Natsu didn't struggle to escape. Natsu wasn't moving much either. He had a blank expression on his face and didn't speak. "NATSU!" Lucy stood up; knocked out of her trance she reached for her keys. Not there. They were tossed somewhere. She started to look for them.

Leaning forward the man whispered into Natsu's ear. "Remember the name Le moiré, for he is the man that led you to Zeref." Natsu was just hanging there, feeling the pain, hearing everything, but unable to move or speak. "Don't worry, this won't last long. Just know after this wears off, certain people will find you wherever you are. Make the last days of your life worth it."

"Natsu, Lucy!" a strong stern voice yelled from behind.

"Got them! My keys!" said a cute happy voice.

"That's what happens when you run ahead Flame-brain!"

The gang had finally found them. Le looked behind him smiled and spoke. "Really, three against one? Not fair if you ask me." He dropped Natsu and put his hands together. "Three of me." He said to himself. Right before their eyes a man popped out of the bushes holding a bruised Happy by the tail. And one jumped out from behind Lucy. They looked exactly like Le! "He must have the power to clone himself." Erza thought. Though there was more of him they ended up beating him. Tying HIM'S up they went and checked on Natsu. Still hasn't moved.

Erza glared at Le and walked up to him. Scaring him he said it would wear off soon. Lucy ran her fingers through the spots that where grabbed. "Poor Natsu," she looked down and started to cry. "It's all my fault!" A tear fell and landed on Natsu's cheek. He twitched a little and FINALLY BLINKED. Lucy saw this and hugged Natsu by his head. His face right in the no-no area.

Struggling to lift his arms he rested his hands on her shoulders and tried to push away from her grasp. "Let….Luce." He said. "What Natsu, what do you want I'll do anything!" hugging him tighter Natsu loosened his grip and let all the energy go from his hands to his voice. "I said 'LET LOOSE' LUCE!" Letting him go he gasped for air. "Dumbass," spoke Grey. "Letting him defeat you so easily. Natsu was in no mood to argue so he just ignored Grey completely. "Thanks guys." Natsu muttered.

Dropping Le off to jail he said his last words to Natsu. "That mark on you is what will bring you down." Natsu stiffened. Then grew angry. "This mark on my arm will protect me." Le shook his head 'no' and laughed.

FLASH BACK OVER:

At the guild…

Lucy sat at her usual spot at the bar and ordered her usual drink. Still pissed and tired. The doors to the guild flew open and a bandaged Happy and cheerful Natsu walked in. "Luce!" he shouted. Lucy looked behind her and saw how he seemed like nothing happened. "What is it Natsu." She said sighing. Seeing she is in a bad mood Natsu thought of a way to cheer his partner up. "Well I guess I'll hand this fun job over to Levy's group." Lucy's eyes widened. "Yup, this being a body guard job at a dance will just 'POOF' away like that."

Lucy got up from her seat and walked toward Natsu and looked at the flyer. A smile ran across her face and as she read on her mouth dropped. "THAT MUCH JEWEL!" She hugged Natsu and then jumped with joy. "You up with it?" Nodding her head yes, still smiling, she made Natsu's day. _I knew I could make her smile. _He thought. "Well me and the gang will meet you there at 8:00. It starts at 9:00 but we have to be there early. So look the part!" Natsu smiled tilting his head to the side just a little. When Lucy ran out the doors to go home and get ready Natsu's smile slowly turned into a frown. "_Make the last days of your life worth it." _Le's voice echoed in Natsu's head. _"Remember the name Le moiré, for he is the man that led you to Zeref." _Natsu reached and rubbed the back of his neck. It was still burning a little. _What does he mean 'led you to _Zeref'_?_

WELL HOW WAS IT? GOOD? HUH? WAUNT MORE? SRY HAVE TO WAIT


	2. Queen

Well you don't have to wait that long, I'm kinda impatient. Even with myself! So I'm just going to write another right now :{ ]

CHAPTER 2

At Lucy's house….

Lucy goes into her huge closet. Walking inside she goes into a section that hasn't been touched in a while. Looking at all the different dresses to choose from she wonders what to wear. After a little bit she comes to a conclusion and finally chooses one. I was a nice long baby blue dress that shimmered when light hit it a certain way. The strapless dress had a lace trimming at the top and bottom. Her shoes where a pearly white color and had ruffles at the top of it. She called for her celestial spirit Capricorn. (Crab thing) He put her hair up in a cute bun, and the only strand hanging where her bands. A nice ribbon held up her bun. And to complete the outfit she had a pearl necklace and earrings to go with the shoes. Looking in the mirror Lucy smiles at herself. Looking up at the clock she turned as white as a sheet. "I'LL BE LATE!" She gasped. "Can I leave now-Ebi?" Lucy turned her head and said. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" the spirit left and then so did Lucy. Running down the stairs she prays to make it on time.

As she runs down the street a woman in a black long dress stops her. "Excuse me miss," said the maiden. Lucy, not being rude, stopped and listened. "I'm looking for a close friend of mine. Do you know a man named Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy's jaw dropped. Crazy thought where running through her head. _How does this hot female know Natsu? How come I don't know her? Is he hiding her from me? _ Lucy quit dreaming and spoke up. "Yes," The maiden smirked and it seemed like she knew what Lucy was thinking. "Why do you ask?" the maiden blushed and said "Well we are dating." Lucy's jaw dropped even more than before. She cleared her throat. " I'm sorry," she laughed. "But for a second there I thought you said you guys where-"

"Dating?" The woman with the long black hair cut the blonde off. "Oh, you where serious," Lucy didn't know why but she seemed furious. "Well he's going to the Starlight Mansion." The lady bowed in thanks and walked away. _Natsu was dating somebody and didn't tell me?!_ The more Lucy thought about it the more she grew mad and Natsu. She walked slowly to the mansion, taking her time. When she reached it; the mansion was already filled with people. Inside she saw Erza, Grey, and Natsu. Erza had a purple dress on with black net leggings. Her hair had been curled and a headband was put in it. The men wore tuxes. Grey had a black one on and a blue shirt was under it. Natsu didn't have his coat on. He had grey pants on and a nice white shirt.

She met up with Erza and ignored Natsu completely. Right before Natsu was going to ask what's wrong a voice came from nowhere and caught everyone's attention."Attention now is the time where we have our traditional partner dance. Gather up a partner and get started!" the voice was kind of annoying and sounded to cheerful to be true. Lucy snatched up Greys hand and danced with him. Natsu was as shocked at Lucy was earlier. Then Natsu felt a hand touch his shoulder from behind. He thought it was Erza. What other woman would walk up to a stranger and dance with him. When he turned he saw the woman in the black dress from before. "Would you mind dancing with me young man, I can't seem to find anyone else." She leaned forward onto him, purposely squishing herself with him. Natsu tried to not blush when there chests connected and did a simple, "sure." She placed the soft hands on his shoulder. As they danced to the music she slowly left his shoulder and touched the back of his neck. After this she smiled. "I found you." She whispered to herself. Thinking he's hearing things Natsu looks up. "Did you say som-" he was cut off, not by words but by her lips.

Holding Natsu in place by the back of his neck she completely took over his mouth. Lucy, who was about three feet away, saw the whole thing. Bumming with jealousy she stopped dancing and went to the bathroom. Natsu was getting suffocated, trying to find ways to breathe he tried pushing her away but she grabbed his back with her other hand. There was nothing else to do but go up. He looked up at the ceiling and could feel her kissing his neck. His face looked as red as an apple. Natsu had no clue how to respond to this! "Umm, uh." He mumbled and tried to get the knot out of his throat. She pushed the back of Natsu's neck a little and he winced at the pain. Confused he walked back a few steps then completely ran away, leaving an evil grin on the woman's face.

While running away he accidently bumped into Lucy and they banged one another on their noggins. "Look where you're going!" she said in a rather rude tone. "Sorry Luce." She looked up at Natsu and gave a glare. Natsu was even more confused, "What's the matter?" he asks. "Oh you should know." Lucy looks down at the floor. Natsu got up and offered to help Lucy up, but she decided to get up herself. "What?" she looked at him again. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND!" Natsu was now totally lost. _What's my next surprise? _He asked himself. "Girlfriend?"

"Yes girlfriend, you're supposed to tell me these things Natsu, I think I have a right to know!" she started getting ruder. Natsu, even though he didn't have a girlfriend, didn't like the fact of HAVING to tell Lucy his relationship status. "So what if I had a girlfriend, what do I need permission from you to get one?" Natsu was angered by how this day was going. "I never said that flame-brain!" his eyes widened. "What are you turning into Grey? Well all that time dancing together he must have rubbed off on you. Are you ganna strip Lucy?" this kept going on and on. "It's not like I care anyway." She yelled."THEN STOP COMPLAINING LIKE A LITTLE-" Natsu stopped himself from finishing what he was about to say. "Like a little what? WHAT NATSU, COME ON TELL ME! LIKE A WHAT?" Natsu's face flushed with anger. Toward Lucy of all people! He didn't want to say it but it burst out. "A LITTLE BITCH-ASSED PRINCESS!" right when he finished Lucy smacked him across the face. There argument had a lot of people's attention, including Grey and Erza's. "I HATE YOU!" Lucy screamed at Natsu. Anger consumed everything that they where spouting out things they can't take back.

Everything was in silence. But the silence stopped when you heard the sound of footsteps. Slowly the footsteps grew louder and louder. Then it stopped. The woman in the black dress was behind Natsu. She laughed. Everyone was staring at her. She touched the back of Natsu's neck and he screamed from the pain. Lucy gasped. "Oh I thought you didn't care." Said the 'maiden'. "I-I d-don't." the woman giggled again. "Oh," she pressed harder on his neck and now he fell to his knees and screamed. Erza and Grey got into their stances and where ready to charge. She looked over at them shaking her head. "Nah ah ah." She said wiggling her finger side to side. Then she pressed Natsu's neck really hard. Natsu cried in agony. Erza and Grey quickly stopped what they were doing. Lucy was trembling. She had told her where Natsu was, she led her to him, and she caused all this. Lucy had so much to say but couldn't speak. Her face froze. "It's not like you care so," the woman lifted Natsu up with a finger by the chin. Looked over at Lucy and started to kiss Natsu again. Erza had a disgustedly angry. "What do you want?" Erza demanded an answer.

"Well it about time somebody asked me," she smiled. And dropped Natsu. "My name is Saaphire, but I'm known as Fire-queen or Queen. I'm sure you heard of me Titania," Erza nodded. "Anyway I'm sure you also know about Zeref as well. Well legend has it if we find the chosen one we can resurrect him." Everyone gasped at the thought while she chuckled. "Anyway we needed a strong man, strong enough to I don't know kill a dragon maybe. At first my acquaintances and I where clueless of where to find the 'chosen one' so we asked for help from certain someone and he told us this,

'The one you may see is far beyond your reach in strength

Try you may but you will fail for he holds the mark of the fairy

But with this curse of blood he's strength will die down by the touch of the few

This man holds his nakama dear and protects with his life

But another thing he protects is the scarf. '"

When she finished they all knew, it was Natsu, he was the so called 'Chosen one'. They all looked at Natsu. She lifted him again and he couldn't move again. "So what's this blood curse?" asked Grey. "Well," Queen grinned. "When you first get it; it stings and burns, after two days his hair turns black as night and he cannot speak. And by the third day He weakens heedlessly. But when he reaches the fourth," she pauses and smiles directly at Lucy. "He loses everything. Emotions, memories," she stops again. "Life," the gang looks at her. Mouths making an o shape. "Don't worry though, they go in order and we will sacrifice him before he dies." Lucy was wild-eyed her mouth ready to speak but her brain couldn't make up a sentence. It couldn't be helped, tears ran down her face. And at the same moment the clock stroke twelve Natsu's soft, pink, spiked hair turned a dark black color.

The seconded stage had already begun

Ok guys I'm sleepy, I might type in the morning. Anyway, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO NATSU, WHY IS LUCY CRYING, WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. Idk myself. JKJKJK I know I know


	3. River Baby

Kay guys I can't wait any longer I love typing this. I'm trying to leave suspense so I left it at his hair changing color. 0_0 it's starting….

CHAPTER 3

NATSU FALLS

Crying, anger, regret; all of these emotions filled up inside the room. Queen reached for his scarf. Taking it off him, she turned him around and dropped the scarf on the floor. She lifted his hair up showing the back of his neck. There was a mark! It was the blood curse mark. Something popped up in Lucy's head. _"That mark on you is what will bring you down." _She went to a cold sweat. "He told us," she spoke to herself. Queen looked up and smiled. Erza and Grey shocked down to the core. Lucy looked up, tears still rolling down her face. "HE EVEN WARNED US AND WE WHERE," she paused again. "We," she couldn't finish. Queen looked up at the clock. "Oh looks like I've spent enough time playing around," she jumped and ended up already across the mansion. "I guess this is where we part ways." The doors flew open and she vanished.

Everyone just stood there. _What just happened? _This question ran through everyone's mind. After they came to their séances a scream was heard. "NATSU!" Erza screamed. She ran across the mansion and burst through the door. She kept looking around but he was nowhere to be found. "NATSU!" she yelled again. This kept repeating and repeating even though she knew there would be no answer. And to everyone's surprise, a tear fell. Erza lost her cool. She dropped and started slaying at the ground, and with every slash of her sword a tear fell. Lucy, still inside the mansion, walked over and picked up Natsu's scarf. She held it close; fell to her knee's and started bawling. "The last thing I said to him," _A LITTLE BITCH-ASSED PRINCESS_! "How could I," _I HATE YOU!_ "Natsu!" she gripped the scarf and looked at it. "He ended up like this, it's my entire fault!" now down on all fours; tears falling onto the floor. "NATSU!" she yelled closing her eyes.

Lucy kept punching the floor over and over until her knuckles where bloody all over. She knew it hurt but she could imagine the pain Natsu is going through. _Natsu._ She punched harder and harder each time. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Lucy," a shaken voice murmured. "S-Stop this," his hand was trembling. "Grey." Lucy spoke. _This is hard on everyone. _She got up and went over to Erza. Her sword stabbed onto the ground and she rested up on the handle. Lucy put her hand on Erza's shoulder, like Grey did to her, and it calmed her down a little. Grey walked out. And just when they thought nothing could get worse, it did.

The gang was out of the mansion, all of the citizens where inside. Then Lucy noticed something new. There was a note inside.

" by the time you read this it will be to late, anyway, I revealed my plan to you only because I knew you wouldn't live long enough to spread the word." Just as she finished reading the sentence a bomb blew up from behind. It was the mansion! It was on fire! The gang froze. Slowly looked behind themselves and gasped. All of them, all of the innocent people inside gone. Their hearts stopped. "T-That could have b-been us!" Grey stuttered. "There dead!" Erza whispered. Unable to move, she could barely breathe, all of this shock and depression all at once. Lucy fainted.

She woke up in the guild infirmary. Erza was sitting there with her head down on the bed. _Poor Erza._ You could tell she had no sleep. Her dress was ripped from the night before her hair half down half up and nappy. Lucy tried to get up without waking her but she was already awake. _She really had NO SLEEP AT ALL! _ "Erza," Erza face was all red, her makeup was messed up. "Are you alright?" Erza looked like she was going to cry. Lucy was stunned; she hasn't seen Erza act like this before. "We," Erza was choked up. "We have to save him." She started to cry, and shoved her face into her arms. "LUCY WE HAVE TO!" She nodded then frowned. How are we supposed to find him? Where should we look? Who do we ask?" Lucy answered her on question "LE!" Erza looked up at her. "LE MOIRE'!" Lucy jumped out of bed and Erza jolted up out of her seat. "I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT WELL MAKE HIM SPIT IT OUT! WE WILL!" I smile crept upon their face's.

They walked out of the infirmary and ran into master. He looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep either. He looked up at the mages and whispered to himself. "I should have told him about his father." He looked down at his lap. "EHHHH!?" the ENTIRE guild spoke at the same time. "Do you mean Igneel?" asked Lucy. "No, his birth father." Once again the whole guild yelled. "EHHHH!?" H took a deep breath. "Might as well tell you, my children." The guild quieted down ready to listen to the story.

FLASH BACK TIME…again:

The dark silent night was corrupted. A baby was born he had little strands. The mother held the child close to her shedding tears. The father hugs them closely. "You know why he has to go," said the man who took the baby out. "He was cursed by that witch of a sister. He either dies now or gets sacrificed." The mother shook her head. Then the father stepped in front of her. "My child will live, he will not die!" the mother grabs her locket, it said 'to my dear Natsu Drag.' Then she grabbed a cloak and basket and ran through the door. Running down the path to the woods you could hear a gunshot coming from the house. She stopped looked back then entered the woods. She cried so much. Then the baby started to cry. In the distance you could see little lights. She looked at the baby. "Shush, little one." She quickly but quietly ran away. When they were out of sight the baby started to cry again. She smiled. "Ok my child," she said calmly. "I'll give you one last lullaby." She reaches a river and places the baby into the basket.

{I don't own this song…..}

"Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream

Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream"

Placing her locket around his neck she cries as her innocent child, cursed by Zeref drifts off to safety, she hopes. Baby Natsu drifts off. Then all of the sudden the water shakes. The baby is tossed ashore and in front of him stood a huge red dragon.


	4. Save your nakama

**Sorry for not updating sooner! My laptop got hacked and is not working; and the only time I get to use this laptop is during the weekend. Don't worry it will be fixed soon! I hope**

**CHAPTER 4**

The dragon was a deep gray color with piercing black eye's hat looked as if it where to being able to peer into your soul and know you're every dark secret. The helpless infant, to young to be scarred by such a thing, yawned. The dragon reached out its claw and picked up the child, being careful not to harm it with his mighty claws.

He listened around hi and could hear he panic going around. "Where's the baby?" or "Find that child!" Of course the dragon new what the child was, a curse. But it could see much more. Looking at the helpless child in its arms it new that one day it would bring piece and not destruction like he was destined.

With a sigh the dragon spread its wings and flew off. Reaching into another world the grey dragon reached an off limits area. "Igneel," a soft voice said. A dark red dragon turned around. Seeing the child his eye's widened. "NO, NO, NO!" was all he said. "BUT THE CHILD!" by the voice you could tell the gray dragon was a female. "AKI, THIS IS THE SECOND CHILD YOU'VE BROUGHT TO ME!"

{Aki means Fall in Japanese}

"Yes but this child has he blood curse!" Igneel's eyes narrowed. "The chosen one." He murmured. He looked up at Aki and rolled his eyes. Grabbed the child and held him close to him. Igneel sniffed the child and searched it over. He found Natsu's locket. "Natsu Drag," he said. He smiled, well I guess it's a smile considering it came from a dragon, and looked back at Aki. Who also was smiling? "Well if im going to teach him he might as well have my name." he looked down at the baby in his claws. Sound asleep. "Yes from now on young one, your name if Natsu Dragneel."

FLASHBACK OVER!:

The guild went silent. "Natsu's father got shot in the head protecting him and his mother," Erza covered her mouth with her hand while Lucy stood shocked. _Even Master knew about the curse and didn't tell us_! "His mother o the other hand is nowhere to be found. Some say she died, others say she searches for her river baby." Unlike everybody else, who where shocked and sad, Grey was furious. "So you're telling us that you knew Natsu's birth parents?" The fourth Master looked down towered the ground. "Your telling us that you new about the curse," Grey's hands where formed as fists now. His head also looking down shadowing his eyes. "All these years Natsu had been searching for Igneel, his one and only parent ad you-" Grey stepped forward but a had held him back. Surprisingly it was Canna.

"I only did it to protect him, if I told anyone about the curse on Natsu and word got out he would be killed by the magic council! Mavis only knows how he wasn't caught yet!" he looked up teary eyed. "I dot know how they found him when I went through all the trouble of keeping his secret from him." Mira walked over to Master and patted him on he shoulder. "I'm going to get him back," he looked up at the ceiling. " I owe him." Grey started to walk out of the door when Lucy stood in front of him.

"Get out of the way Lucy." Lucy turned around and walked over to the door. Erza also did this. "Well, come on." Lucy said waving her hand telling Grey to follow. "What did you think you where the only one wanting to get him back," Erza looked toward the guild. "We're going to save him," now she looked directly at master. "So don't you worry." They walked out of he doors ad headed to the jail, to the man who caused all of this mess

WHERE'S NATSU? {Natsu POV}

I was sitting down. It was cold, im never cold! So this is the feeling I thought. All I could do is think, even thought I hated to think, but for some reason my voice didn't want to work. I was about to get up when just realized I was chained to a metal chair. Looking around a question came to my mind. WHERE THE HELL AM I!? I started struggling to break free but it was no use. Im stuck. It was dark in the room I was in, the only sign of light was this tiny ray going horizontally. I opened my mouth to yell for my nakama but I couldn't. Not even a scream could escape.

Just when I felt so alone a familiar scent welcomed itself into the room. I would rather have been alone. Ii was blinded by the light when the door opened. It was that chick. That slut was the reason I was hear, most likely anyway. I kept my mouth shut, not by chouse, and gave her the looks of all looks. She simply smiled and walked toward me. Step by step I could smell her ora. It was a strange sent. When she stopped right in front of me my nose twitched and my eye's widened. It was the smell of blood.

She bent down and grinned at me touching my hair. "Sad isn't it?" she asked. I looked at her confused. "Oh yes, you can't speak, my bad." She started to laugh. My eye's narrowed looking directly at hers. She stopped laughing and wet back to smiling. "Your nakama is dead my friend," from narrow to wide. My mouth dropped and my heart stopped. Then I went back to my senses and shook my head. They couldn't die that easily, right? As if reading my emotions she continued. "Yes, I did it myself, the mansion, and all the people inside burned to the ground," my head was going wild, WHAT, HOW, WHY? "It was your entire fault to," my eye's started to water but no tears fell, yet anyway. "Yes, if you would have just let Le take you right when he awakened your curse they would probably still be alive.

I kept shaking my head no. They are alive I know it! She reached and grabbed a mirror. My mouth dropped. My hair, my pink spiky hair was as black as smoke. "This is just the seconded faze, tonight at midnight you will become weak." I kept looking from the mirror to her. "You where born to resurrect Zeref, why else would your mother abandon you?" a tear fell ad I was pissed because of his. Spouting out lies about my friends being dead, about me being a curse, and about being abandoned by the mother that I never thought of. But the thing I hated the most was how I started to believe her. She reached over and pinched my cheek. She was cold, colder then the metal I was sitting on. I looked down ad noticed another thing. My arms, they had these marks on them. Not cut marks but like markings people get tattooed on and shit.

Maybe they where dead. Maybe I am a curse. Maybe the guild is better off without Natsu Dragneel.


	5. TO AKUMA

**OK GUYS, I'M MAKING ANOTHER ONE OF THESE STORYS. BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW XD.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Lucy was walking down the sidewalk, they didn't know this neighborhood at all, and noticed something. She and the gang where still wearing their party clothes. "Erza," the scarlet mage turned her head, which still had smeared makeup on it. "We have to change and wash up." Erza looked at herself and gasped._ She just realized?_ Lucy thought. She looked over at Grey, he didn't strip, and he wasn't the same for some reason. He shoved his fists in his jacket. "Grey." Grey looked over and just shook his head. "You can change in there Lucy." Lucy nodded and for a moment forgot that Erza could just pop clothes on her with a little magic

Lucy walked into the clothes store. _This day keeps getting better and better. The only clothes store for miles and it has to be this._ She thought as she saw princess dresses everywhere. She rolled her eyes. _Figures._ She had money just enough for one dress but she would feel un-comfortable all day. But that didn't matter. She had to hurry up and save Natsu. She frowned, remembering the last thing she said to him. She winced at the memory. "Natsu," she clenched her fist. Now remembering Queen and how she easily overcame him. "Where going to save you," she walked over to the dresses. "If it's the last thing I do." She tried looking for a less puffy dress but they all chose to make her not happy.

Erza and Grey's eyes widened when they saw Lucy walk out of the store. She had a light pink dress on with two rows of pearls going down from her waste to the floor. And beside them where ruffles the color fuchsia. The top of her dress was strapless and there were also ruffles at the top. She had white laced gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was up in a bun and there was a pink ribbon in her hair. Erza smiled. "I see," she dressed in the same exact dress but this one was a light purple and the ribbon was a dark purple. {Except Lucy had a belt around her holding her keys and her whip.} "Let us match."

Grey rolled his eyes with a smirk. He just kept walking and eventually they reached the jail. Le smiled at the ground when he heard them walk inside of the jail. Erza wasted no time and walked up to the cell grabbed his shirt and smashed his face against the bars. "I see she told you." Le tried not to laugh when he spoke. "Yes, his neck burns, then his hair turns Black and he can only speak to one person," The gang grew confused. _Only one person?_ "Then he weak-"Erza pushed his face harder onto the bars. "What do you mean Natsu can speak to only one person?" Le laughed. "So she left that part out, might as well tell you since I'm not going to be able to see Zeref destroy everything." Erza loosed her grip on him then let him go. He sat there criss cross apple sauce and rubbed his cheek.

"Natsu is only able to speak to one person, the one he loves." Their jaws dropped. "What?!" Lucy was shocked, Natsu could only speak to one person and she's not even sure if Natsu _loved_ anyone. "Natsu love someone." She sighed. "So basically he can't talk." Grey shook his head "The only person he could talk to is Lucy." He slapped his fist on his other hand and looked confident in his answer. Lucy glared at Grey. "Shut up!" she said while blushing

"Eh Hem." Le interrupted. "If I may." Erza grabbed le again and once again pushed him up on the bars. "Where is Natsu?" she had fire in her eyes and looked more serious than usual. Le grew pale and gulped. "You can't simply catch up with him by now, he's probably in Akuma." Their eyes narrowed.

[Akuma**  
- Review: Like Aizen-Miyoo, Akuma is another district in the land of Wutai that remains nearly deserted. In fact, the only indication of civilians is through the word of the leader of the land, Fuma Kotaro. Not much of the land is known other than what Fuma Kotaro has spoken of, stating the land is occupied clans of Shinobi. The lack of information of the land is due to the fact that no one has left the land upon entering, leaving many stories to conjure over the course of time. The World Government refuses to step on the land as it may cause a war, with the ideal of the World Government trying to shine a light of a image of pure and good, starting a war would eliminate the choice, leaving Fuma Kotaro and the land of Akuma alone and unknown  
- Leader: Fuma Kotaro  
- Era of Time: Ancient Feudal  
- Affiliation: Independent  
- Population: Unknown  
- Military Presence: Unknown  
- Police Presence: Unknown  
- Crime Rate: Unknown]**

Le smiled. "All the way in the land of Wutai!?" Lucy gasped. Erza loosened her grip while Grey frowned. "Where in Wutai?" Erza and Lucy turned to see Grey clenching his fists again. "Do I have to repeat myself?" his voice rose. "When you go there, there isn't much. To the North is where Fuma is, try to stay away from him. Your nakama is in the East." Erza looked deep into Le's eyes and could tell he wasn't lying. "Let's go."

Meanwhile at the entrance of the store Levy stood there listening to every word and jotting it down on a piece of paper. "I must tell master." She smiled. "Don't worry Natsu, you'll be saved," she started to run down the street. "They messed with the wrong guild."

The incomplete gang ran out of the store like there was no tomorrow. They had the rest of today, tomorrow and the day after. Though there wasn't much of a day left for them. That's more than enough time to reach him. "Tonight," while running Erza looked at both Grey and Lucy. "Tonight is the day Natsu weakens. Then you know what." Lucy shook her head yes. "We have to save him before then, before his emotions, memories, and life goes away." They started to speed up. Ripping the bottom of their dresses and leather shoes. They had a determined look to them, the type of look that shows no fear, the look that knows they will win.

When they reached the train station that determined look disappeared. The train, the one that was supposed to bring them to Akuma was burned to a crisp and broken to bits. Lucy's heart started to beat fast. "No," she ran up to the train and fell to her knees. "No not again, how are we," she looked behind her to see Erza with an expressionless face and Grey giving a dirty look. Lucy looked in the direction they were looking at and saw that woman. Her face went from terror to anger. Her hand acted on its own and grabbed the whip ready to fight.

Queen just laughed. Then she jumped down off the train and landed right in front of Lucy. "Well I didn't expect to see you come this far this early." Queen smirked. "Lucy is it? Humph, after all that kissing to make him love I and he still can't say a word to me." Lucy grinned. "You can't fall in love that easily," she laughed. "Especially if the kisses are coming from you." Lucy spat on the ground next to her and joined Grey on giving dirty looks toward the snake.

"What are you going to do? Hate me?" Lucy's eyes narrowed down and where filled with anger. She cracked her whip and was ready to swing until she heard Erza. "Enough, Lucy!" Lucy stopped herself and walked over to Erza. "She's wasting our time look" Erza pointed up to the sky, which was already dark. "We have to hurry up and find another way there." Queen smirked. "I'll let you guys go for now," she jumped and got onto the train. "I would like to see how far you can go when you have one day left." Right then the clock stroke twelve. "Just remember, tomorrow is the sacrifice. I'll make sure to not kill you guys until afterwards," she licked her lips. "I can't wait to see the expression on your faces when he dies right in front of you." Smoke lifted from the broken train and she disappeared.

"Now we have to hurry up, come on. Well ride there." She started to walk over to a rent-a-wagon place. 'But you'll use up all your magic power!" Erza turned around to speak but was cut off. "We'll take turns." Grey just wanted to hurry up, save his friend, and forget this ever happened. "But we have no money." Lucy frowned. Grey looked up into the sky and smirked. "Then I guess we'll have to steal one."

MEANWHILE IN AKUMA:

Natsu was woken up by pain. He looked to the side to see a female, about his height, with long navy blue hair and light skin. Her lips where white and she had baby blue eyes. She wore a white dress that ended at her thighs and silver shoes. Natsu grit his teeth. _Great another ass hole that's going to make me feel worse. _He looked over at his arms, they still had the markings on them {quick fact: curse mark spreads when closer to do date of resurrection.} and now it spread all the way to his torso. "Yuki is not an ass." Said the girl. His eyes widened."An ass is a donkey, Yuki is a female." Natsu's jaw dropped. Yuki smiled and loved his expression.

_How did she understand me?_ Yuki slid something out from inside Natsu. He held onto the chair's arms and gritted his teeth again. "Sorry Natsu-san, Yuki is trying to make you get strength again by medicine. Bloods curse takes away Natsu-san's power but Yuki stopped it so you can sav-" she covered her mouth before she finished her sentence. "Yuki spoke too much!" she bowed and started to walk away. _WAIT!_ Natsu screamed inside his head, if it were possible, and watched as Yuki turned around and looked at him. _You can hear me?_ Yuki shook her head yes. "Yuki can read minds and Yuki can see the future." She smiled. "Also Yuki can read memories."

Not that Natsu cared about his mom much he always wondered what she looked like and if she loved him a little at least. But he wasn't going to ask a stranger something like that. No, he was ready to face that fact about his death tomorrow. _Its better off like this, I can't hurt anyone anymore._ Yuki turned around to hide her frown. A tear ran down her face. She walked out the door and down the hall. "Though Yuki just met you Natsu-san," she stopped. "Yuki knows the guilds going to be pretty empty without you."

**MEANWHILE IN ORCHID (STILL IN FIORE}**

"I CANT BELIEVE THEIR STILL CHASING US!" Lucy screamed while two police chase them in wagons of their own. "I'm going as fast as I can! Calm your tit's!" Grey was sending in big amounts of magic into the vehicle at once. "Give me that!" Erza ripped it off of Grey and attached it to her wrist. They flew. You couldn't even see the police men after she got a hold of the wheel. Feeling weak Grey pouted looking out the window while Lucy giggled and looked out the other. _I can't believe we stole a wagon. _Lucy rolled her eyes; _it was going to happen eventually. _Her smile then turned into a frown. _I only wish it was for another reason. _Lucy looked up into the sky.

"Where almost out of Fiore, after that we have to pass by Athena in the land of Gaia and well be at Akuma." She said out of breath. "I think you should take a break Erza." Lucy was concerned; Erza has been going at it for a while now. "No, by this rate we'll be at Akuma by tomorrow morning." Grey tookit off of her wrist and the wagon stopped.

"At this rate you'll lose all of your magic power! You know there's going to be a battle for Natsu! We will need you to fight." Lucy got up and sat in front of the wheel. Slapped it on her wrist and it started moving again. Not as fast as Erza but still pretty quick. "We all want to save Natsu, Erza." Lucy spoke low and shadowed her face trying to hide her frown. Grey and Erza sat back inside the wagon.


	6. Broken Dog

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting a long long long time but my computer liked stopped working and all that good shit **** anyway, here's chapter six, and don't forget to review. I most likely will post every Friday but right now im going to post like three at once for the long wait. Enjoy, **

**Chapter 6**

Lucy started walking down the dirt path that laid ahead. She was hot, pissed, thirsty, and pissed. But she wasn't the only one. Erza and Grey where also very very pissed. But they couldn't find which problem to be the worst. Erza's magic overflowing the battery of the carriage they stole or all of their food supply ending up in the thief's hands of a hungry raccoon family.

"Guys." Lucy spoke

Erza and Grey both ripped off their shoes. The forest they were in was filed with bugs, dirt, creatures, and rocks. Lots of tiny rocks. You know, the type of TINY rocks that always find their way into your shoes making every step you take hurt like a {CENSORED} Anyway every five minutes they had to stop to get rocks out of their shoes.

Lucy took off her white shoes and tipped it upside-down leaving millions of pebbles and rocks to fall out. "Are we almost there yet?" Grey plopped down onto the ground not caring about what had lied beneath or once went on top. Grey was exhausted. They all were actually. "We can't fall asleep," Erza looked down at the ground. "We have one day left." The gang was almost out of Athena. About five more hours until they reach Akuma. [If they walked non-stop that is] Lucy shoved her face in her hands. Tears were falling and she tried not to make any noise. Keeping all the hurt inside was too much for the celestial wizard; she let out a little gasp which was only noticed by her. She hoped. Night was fading away and filled them all with fear. Morning leads to less time, less time leads to a lesser chance of saving Natsu.

_Natsu. _Erza thought. She clenched her fist. "If only I was stronger, she whispered to herself. Ten her eyes grew wide. "What would Natsu do?" she still whispered but the sound of Natsu's name caught Grey and Lucy's attention. "He wouldn't stop no matter what." Lucy spoke. Grey giggled. "That squinty eyed bastard wouldn't even think until he saw his nakama." Lucy wiped some tears away from her red face. You could still tell she had been crying though. Then she also laughed. "No matter what."

She remembered all those times Natsu saved her. Even in the beginning, the day they first met. She could see the memory so clearly. Being trapped on a boat, the fake salamander, and Natsu crashing through the ceiling. She also remembered the time when she was falling down the tower knowing Natsu was going to be there to catch her. He saved her. Then the battle at the Oracion seis, when that white fat guy was just about to finish her off, Natsu came out of nowhere and kicked him across the face.

Lucy smiled, he _saved _her.

He saved Erza at the tower of heaven, and helped Grey out after his battle with Lyon.

But not this time. This time _Natsu_ was the one who was going to be saved. At least they hoped so. "Let's get going," Grey stood up. "It's no time to zone out, it's already around one and we've been sittin here." Then they all stood up. "AYE!" they yelled in union. They started running, they cold already see the border line!

{WARNING! Some really depressed shit bout to happen :,{ also a saucey-saucey moment, I'll teach you what it means when the time comes : 3}

Natsu P.O.V

The marking on my arms where all over my body now. Now that I think of it, I haven't used the bathroom ina LONG ASS TIME! Yup, it's a little passed midnight right now. Today was the day I was going to die. My only regret is that I didn't have a chance to patch things up with Lucy or say goodbye to the guild. I know Lucy's alive I feel it. Queen spouts a load of shit. Hopefully Lucy or Lisanna will take care of Happy. As long as their safe. I know they'd be the opposite of safe if I was around. Looks like I'll never surpass Erza, or tease Grey, or see Lucy's smile. I hate how I left it at that. Just as I was thinking Queen walked in with two guards beside her. They walked over to me and unlocked my chains. The guards looked pretty damn weak but I didn't try to beat them up and run away. Like I said before, I've accepted my shitty ass fate. It was my fate since I was a baby.

I was born for only this reason. The guards stood me up and chained my hands behind my back. I could still beat their asses if I tried though. I was hungry, but that wasn't going to be for long anyway. When we waked out of the room I was blinded by the light. Light. Haven't seen that in a while.

By the time my eyes adjusted I was in front of stairs. Around me was a huge circle shaped room, with blood-red stained windows ten feet high. And behind me stood a door twice as much. But that didn't compare to what I had to climb. Fifty feet worth of stairs they made me hike. When I managed to reach the top I was tired as hell!

It was still the beginning of the day, I'm set to die at 11:59. Just before tomorrow. There where chains hanging from the ceiling and stopped a little before it reached the platform. They chained my arms. I was forced to kneel down and have my arms stick out sideways from my body. [Making a T shape. Kinda]

I was tired, hungry, thirsty, and depressed. But as long as my nakama is safe, im the happiest man in the world. Queen stood in front of me. I felt like a trained dog that obeyed all of master's commands. I hated it. I had to look up to her towering over my body. My head was right near that bitch's crotch. That stupid bitch.

[SAUCEY-SAUCEY MOMENT XD feel free to be grossed out]

She bent down and squished my face with her hands making my lips perk out a little. Great, just what I needed. _[Sarcasm, gatta love it] _Her eyes met mine. They seemed different somehow. Queen's pupil was just a straight line. She stuck her tongue out at me and my eyes grew. Right before I could think she kissed me. But this time it was different. I could feel something slither down my throat that was way too long to be a normal tongue. I practically choked. Eww! I tried to push away but my arms where useless, plus she put her hand behind my head and pushed me into her. Damn she acted like she owned my mouth. She even somehow wrapped hers around mine. I gave in, nothing better to do anyway. I loosened my muscles and didn't move. She slid out and licked my cheek. Then whispered in my ear. "Looks like I finally broke you."

[CONGRATTS! That was a SAUCEY-SAUCEY moment XD]

I hated how she was right, I hated how I was born with this, I hated Queen and how she always took advantage of me in my weakest hour. All I know is, it's the life I was given.

END OF NATSU P.O.V

_Lucy was falling, she could hear Natsu call her name. "LUCY!" the sound_ _of his voice eased her pain in her state. 'It's the end' she thought. Natsu's voice came closer and louder. "LUCY!" until he was over her breathing heavily, blood dripped on her cheek._

"AHH!" Lucy shot up sweating like tasty bacon a frying pan under the sun. she felt tears rolling from her eyes. "It was just a dream." She whispered to herself feeling her heart beat like a hummingbirds. She looked around and saw Erza and Grey knocked out like a light. She didn't remember falling asleep. It was from all of the running. She stood up and walked over to wake Erza. She too was sweating from a dream. She touched Erza's shoulder lightly and she whipped her eyes open. She smiled knowing what she just dreamt was a dream. She sighed when she got up, walked over to Grey and kicked him in the stomach. "OWW!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Grey snapped. He started rubbing his, now red, tummy and brushed dirt off of his head. "Damn does anyone know what time it is?" Lucy covered her mouth to hide her yawn. "I guess we knocked out around three or so." Erza said with her serious face. Now that Lucy noticed, the sun was high in the sky. By the position of the sun it was afternoon. 'Holy shit!" after stretching they started running again. "Natsu," they all said under their breaths. "Where in Akuma."


	7. I can feel them

**Ok guys here's another one! Yup I might port two today. Or write until my best cliffhanger. He, he, he, if only I could see your faces when it happens. XD anyway, if my Friend Jessica is reading this, HI.**

**Chapter 7**

Though the gang was in Akuma, it took a lot of time to pinpoint Natsu's location. The afternoon slowly grew into early night. Once they noticed they started to run way faster. Most of Erza's dress was ripped off, only exposing the front of her thighs down and covering the back of her legs. Lucy seemed to only have rips in her dress and lost one of her lace gloves. Grey got rid of his shirt a long time ago, but from habit.

Reaching the end of the woods they could see a small tower in the east. A smile grew across their faces, until they started falling. It happened so fast but thankfully Aries popped up and saved them from a slow and painful death. Large spikes were just below them.

"WOOL BOMB!" They were secured from the pink soft substance and now safe, well one of them. 'Did I do it right?" Lucy smiled and nodded thanking her. "SO SORRY!" She said while disappearing. Rolling her eyes Lucy grinned. But that soon faded away when she had noticed Erza.

One of the pink substance couldn't reach that certain spot in time. One of the large spikes found their way in Erza's shoulder peeking out from the other side. "ERZA!" Lucy ran up to her and yanked her out of the spear like thing. Erza winced as Lucy wrapped a piece of her dress around her arm.

Grey limped over. Not bleeding but I a ton of pain. He had twisted his ankle in a way that did not look pretty. He sat back down and held his foot. Lucy quickly turned her head knowing what was about to happen. She could hear the crack of the bone as he snapped it back to its normal state. The sound shook Lucy the wrong way.

Grey got up and walked it off like it was nothing. Chills ran up her spine. "Lucy," he pushed her aside. "I got this." He bent down and ice circled around Erza's shoulder like it was attached ice pack. Blood soon made the color go from clear to a light red. "Well that was ironic." Grey muttered under his breath. Erza sighed holding her arm to her stomach. "We have to get out." She looked up, it was a long way up. "But how?" Lucy and Grey shrugged. Right when they all stood up they saw a familiar figure laughing over them.

"Too close for comfort. For a minuet there I thought you were headed for the tower." It was Queen. "Its way to late. He's already given up, if you continue you'll just be wasting your time." She looked over at her watch and smiled. "Speak of the time, we have to get ready!" she glared down at them. "You're not welcomed." her long black hair flowed in the wind. Erza gave a dirty look while Lucy and Grey both looked for a way out. When Queen left, she shot up and started climbing like there was no tomorrow. Their jaws dropped. "Wow she's," Lucy spoke. "A maniac!" Grey finished her sentence.

"I was going to say strong but that works to I guess." Lucy and Grey also started climbing and Erza was there to help them up. With her bad arm! "WTF ERZA!?"

Erza looked confused. "DON'T USE YOUR BAD ARM!" He shouted. She smiled and shrugged while they started walking away. Now looking where they were going!

There it was. The tower was wide and super tall! "NA-" Lucy was cut off when Grey and Erza trampled her. "SHH!" they shushed her while covering her mouth. Lucy shook her head yes. They all circled around the tower trying to find another way inn but there was only one. The front. The doors where 20 feet high! Lucy gulped. She spoke in her lowest voice. "We have to go through the front." They nodded. Even though the door were huge they were quiet.

They slowly walked in and there was a huge hallway. "How the Hell can there be a hallway this long?" Grey asked even though he was being completely ignored. The hallway had beautiful chandeliers and a velvet carpet ran along the floor.

As they got closer the huge doors in front of them cracked open. A little girl, about 9, peeked her head through and looked at them. The room was filled with confusion. He gave an innocent smile and placed her hands together.

"Ice make," she said in a calm voice but shouted out "LANCE!"

Grey jumped in front of Erza and Lucy and shouted back "ICE MAKE SH-"Just then something covered his mouth. It was dark purple and hair? The ice struck Grey to the ground. "REQUIP." Erza changed into the Robe of Yuen and slicing the hair you could hear a scream. "You peasant!" she screamed as she wiped Erza with what hair she had left. Grey gagged as he pulled the long strands of hair out of his mouth. " Eww Gross." He slapped his hands on the floor. "ICE MAKE: FLOOR" The little girl slipped and did a simple owe as she fell. She puffed her cheeks and her face grew red.

"NOW SANTAS NOT BRINGIN YOU ANY PRESANTS!" she scooted around and pouted in the corner, admitting defeat? Anyway, the purple girl was now bald. They would've been better off by switching opponents in my eyes. [Bad guys]

"Why peasant, why?" Baldy was crying then joined the little girl in the corner. "That was easier than I though." Lucy smiled with her hands on her hips. 'YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" Grey hollered. "Who cares lets go." Erza commanded. They slowly pushed the heavy doors open. There he was.

Natsu.

NATSU P.O.V

Taking a deep breath I looked up. High above my head stood a weird window with a weird symbol on it. Queen came back from her walk and laughed all the way across the tower.

I could smell them.

I try to deny it but, I feel like I can even hear them. I could smell Lucy, Erza, Grey, and a little bit of the guild. Now that I mention it, I can really hear them. No, that can't be right, they don't need to save me, and they can't. I'm just a curse anyway. Either way, today, I'm going to die. And just when I was in the middle of my thoughts the doors flew open. And there they were.

There she was.

Lucy


	8. Not alone with the snake

**Im making another one. This is fun. **** *Has devious face.* he, he, he Don't forget to review! He, he, he**

**Chapter 8**

Natsu's heart was pounding and sweat slid down his face. His breathing was fast and hard and he slowly shook his head when he saw them. _No_, he thought. _No! No! No! _

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled, this time not being trampled. Tears of joy started to fall. "WHERE HERE NATSU!" she cuffed her hands around her mouth and shouted.

"LUUUCY!" Natsu screamed. Wait he spoke?

"So he really can't talk huh?" Grey said scratching his head. "It seems so." Erza nodded. The only thing they saw was Natsu's lips moving. "What are you saying he just," she stopped herself. Her eyes grew wide as she bushed. Erza and Grey saw this and smiled

"GUYS LEAVE!" Lucy's eyes shot back at Natsu. "LEAVE?" she yelled back. "WHERE HERE TO SAVE YO-" She was cut off. "GO!" tears fell from his eyes. Lucy's tears of joy transformed into tears of sadness.

"GO PLEASE, GO AWAY!" _what was wrong with him, why does he want us to go? _"NO WAY!" Natsu's face looked shocked. "Where nakama! There's no way where leaving you. We came all this way to get you and where not leaving empty handed." Natsu closed his eyes but the tears still fell somehow. Lucy smiled. "Come on," she took a step forward. "Let's go back to the guild together."

Then Lucy saw something horrible. Queen stood behind Natsu and placed her hand on his soft midnight hair. His eyes shot open and his bottom lip trembled. Every time she stroked his hair he flinched a little. The sight of Natsu, NATSU, trembling angered them so much.

"Aww," Queen pretended to wipe a tear away. "That was a touchy moment," she placed both hands on Natsu's head and leaned on him. "Too bad it's over." She sarcastically spoke. Queen then bent down and whispered into Natsu's ear. His pupil shrunk and he gave the most terrified look ever. He looked back at her. Lucy could hear him say, "Please don't!" and even though Lucy was the only one who can hear him she knew Queen read his lips. Queen sapped her fingers and hundreds of mages walked in from doors around the area surrounding Lucy and the others. Natsu had an almost relived face when he found out it wasn't what he thought a second ago.

"Seriously, what the hell is up with this mansion!? Hallways and now this!?" The mages ambushed them all at once and tackled them. Grey had mages on top of him and other ones had swords around his head keeping him down. Erza had to have almost half of the mages hold her down with nullifying magic spells and weapons. Lucy's hand was pulled behind her back and other guys held her down.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled struggling. Natsu looked up at her. "You-" She paused and looked him dead in the eyes. "YOU ALWAYS SAID!" tears fell. "YOU DON'T DIE FOR YOUR FRIENDS!" she clenched her fists. "YOU LIVE FOR THEM!" She lifted her right arm and tossed two people away. More people hopped up on her. She fell to the ground.

"NATSU!" they all yelled in union. The room was filled with yelling and shouting from both the gang and the other mages. Natsu looked up at the ceiling and roared a loud and mighty roar. Lucy tried to block her ears. Nobody else heard it but her but they knew it was loud. The tall bloodstained windows shattered in to millions of tiny pieces.

Suddenly the doors burst open. Great magic power over filled the room.

"Natsu." An old voice echoed in the now silent room.

"Are you going to be defeated so easily, Natsu?" the voice continued. He knew that voice. It was master Makarov. And as Natsu looked over at him he noticed the entire guild behind him.

Natsu's eyes watered and he did a little smile. The tears fell and he cried and didn't even think about all his friends seeing him. _Everyone,_ he thought. _Everyone's here._

_Happy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Mirajane, Gramps, Laxus, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, Gildarts, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, Panterlily, Macao, Wakaba, Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Droy, Max, Nab, Reedus, Vijeeter, Warren, Laki, Kinana, Romeo, Wang, Joey, Chico, Tono, Niggy, Krov, Mikuni, Mickey, Enno. _

There were even more after that.

"How dare you hurt my children!" Makarov grew huge and black. "CHARGE!" everyone started running and fighting off mages.

"Natsu." A voice from behind started talking. _Queen._ She put her hands on his shoulder and squeezed tightly making Natsu bleed a little. "You have some persistent little friends." _That's Fairy Tail_. He thought.

She stepped in front of him and started walking down the steps until Natsu managed to grab her dress with his feet. He gave a dirty look. She replied with a smile. Walking over to Natsu again she whispered. "The only way to stop me is by distracting me." Queen smiled and Natsu had a serious face. He knew what he had to do. He had to do anything to keep Queen from doing _THAT!_ Even this.

**MINI SAUCEY-SAUCEY MOMENT ;) **

He leaned forward and stuck his tongue in Queen's mouth while closing his eyes tightly. Queen played with his hair and rubbed his face. _He was good this whole time that _bastard_! _Queen thought and smiled while they 'Made-Out'

**END OF MINI S-S**

Lucy, even though she was far away, saw the whole thing. She was beaming with jealousy. She clenched her fists and stomped up the steps. Not noticing anything the two continued to do what they were doing. Lucy grabbed Queen by her hair and pushed her off the side. Natsu kneeled there, with his eyes still closed, and his mouth slightly opened.

Lucy blushed.

**LUCY P.O.V **

I knelt down and hugged Natsu, he opened his eyes and I felt his warm tears run down my neck. I hugged him tighter. "Luce," he spoke. I gripped his hair and cried with him. "Natsu," I replied. "I'm so so so so sorry!" I really was, I didn't hate him, matter a fact I, and I think I. "I love you, Natsu." My eyes widened when I realized it slipped out of my mouth. He sighed. "I love you to Lucy." Was it possible for my eyes to get wider? YES! I smiled. I was always so worried that our friendship would disappear if I told him. But here he is, he loves me to! I looked at him in the eyes and then leaned forward. Our lips where so close to touching each other.

The moment was ruined when Queen grabbed _my _hair. She held me up by it and threw me down the stairs. "LUCY!" Natsu yelled. She stood in front of him and was sweating like crazy. She turned around and looked at Natsu. "Did she kiss you?" she was breathing hard. Natsu just stared at him. "DID SHE FUCKING KISS YOU? IF SHE DID IM SCREWED!" Queen looked at his hair and sighed in relief.

"Phew." She wiped the sweat from her face. "If you two kissed the curse would have lif-" she slapped her hand over her mouth.

This made so much since! No wonder why she made Natsu and me fight! She was worried we'd break the curse!

She looked at me and smiled, then it happened. Her legs went together and grew large scales and she grew 100 times her size! Fangs shot from her mouth and her eyes became yellow. Her long tounge slithered out.

"S-She," I gulped. Looking over at Natsu I saw him shaking. "Yes," her voice sounded evil. "Im a SNAKE!" {And a huge one might I add, her head was the size of Natsu and Elfman put together in height."

**Sorry have to end it at this, blame my grandmother!**


	9. Yes

**Well it's Friday and like I said I would try to post every Friday. Also wanted to tell you guys I changed the summary a little to make it sound better. Anyway I still can't wait for the cliffhanger to happen. Looking forward to it! Hehehehe**

**Chapter 9**

Queen slithered toward Lucy licking her lips. Lucy trembled at the sight. What was going to happen? In the distance she could see Natsu yanking at the chains and telling Lucy to run away fast, but to Lucy's dismay she couldn't move an inch.

Her heart was pounding and sweat seemed to pour down her face. Taking deep breaths Lucy clenched her fist's trying to fight off the fear somehow only for it to not work and leave her utterly hopeless.

Queen circled around Lucy and managed to tie herself onto her lifting Lucy into the air helpless and unable to move from the grasp on her body.

Still processing the fact how Queen is an evil giant snakelike women, she didn't leave her expression.

Terror

Once Queens's grip seemed to tighten making it hard to breathe she let out a scream. "Natsu!" she squirmed while Queens vile laugh echoed in her head. Slowly the squirming died down and left Lucy unconscious.

Queen lifted the mage up over her opened mouth and was about to drop her in when,

BAMMMM!

Natsu punched her across the face so hard it might leave a mark to the grave.

(I don't know how many people are probably so happy right now like come on, don't tell me you don't wanna bitch slap this snake?)

Natsu grinded his teeth and his eyes were filled with hatred. So many times he's wanted to punch her to a bloody pulp.

The black marks on his body darkened and his fiery fist was filled with black flames.

Queen dropped Lucy and covered her now badly beaten cheek swollen enough to make her right eye slightly closed. "You little ba-" She took another hit. But this time it was to her stomach. Wrapping her arms around her stomach she grinned at the now VERY PISSED dragon slayer.

Lucy woke to seeing Natsu beating the shit out of Queen. She smiled and rubbed her head. Lucy's hair was down and very wavy and both of her shoes had fallen off leaving her barefoot. "Natsu," she spoke under her breath.

Queen looked like an old lady trying to swap a far too fast fly with a swatter. But she managed to catch Natsu. Holding him tightly in her hands she cursed to herself. Then Natsu engulfed his whole body in flames lighting Queen's hands on fire.

"Natsu you can't win," the flames slowly died down and Natsu glared at Queen. She grinned and leaned closer to whisper into his ear. "I already though through this my little dog." She pointed over at the huge doors. "I had a good friend of mine put up ruins that go by my rules." Natsu's face grew pale. "Rule one: Do not allow Natsu to leave unharmed." She played with his hair. "Rule two: Nobody can leave the tower unless at least one person dies," she stopped and laughed then she leaned in again. This time with a devils grin.

"Rule three: Each hour that passes by, make the ruins smaller and smaller then eventually crushing everyone inside."

Natsu tensed up, with his eyes wide. Seeing this Lucy started running to him.

Queen whispered yet again in the dragon slayers ears. "So who's the one going to die Natsssu?" She hissed. "You? Titania? Ice prince? Or," she stopped and scooped up Lucy, holding them both like Barbie dolls in her soft yet sharp hands. "Luuucy?" she smiled at his face expression.

Terror.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy stuttered. She reached out her hand and grabbed his because Queen held them close together. "Lucy," He managed to speak. He slowly lifted his shadowed face and looked at his lover. A serious look does not match his personality at all. "Leave."

"Natsu not this agai-"

"Lucy please just let me die and then go."

Lucy made her hands into fists and sighed. "Natsu it kinda sounds like you want to die, were here and there's a cu-" she stopped herself and frowned while tightening her grip on his hands.

'D-Do you?" she hesitantly asked hoping she doesn't regret it.

Natsu tensed a little and started to tremble. "Yes." He managed to take the knot out of his throat.

Lucy's jaw dropped and tears started to form in her eyes. "B-But, there's a cure Natsu," she tried to fight of the erg to cry but she lost the battle and tears were rolling down her face. "Natsu."

MEANWHILE

"Carla what's wrong?" Wendy sneaked over to her white cat who held her paw to her head and was sweating. "I, can't make it out but," she paused and looked up to the sky sorcerer. "Never mind Wendy." She gave a weak smile and flew off. "Hmm." Wendy got up and went back to battle.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled and quicker than expected the water mage ran over yelling 'YESS GRAY-SAMA!' and such. He grabbed her hand and held her close. "If we do usion raid we can knock half of these guys out!"

With eyes in the shapes of hearts Juvia had a wide smile and nodded her head gladly.

"MAGIC POWER FUSION!" Water started appearing going upward. "USION RAID!" Snow started to fall then created a curtain of ice. With the icicles raining down on the enemies Juvia's heart fluttered.

"You Liiiiiike herr!" Happy purred floating above their heads. Juvia flushed red while Gray had a slight shade of pink on his cheeks. "I-Its not like that!" Happy grinned.

Back to where Natsu and Lucy was….

Queen placed Natsu down onto the platform and threw Lucy across the tower. She was screaming very loudly. "AHHH!" Loke appeared and caught her from the air. "Are you ok master?"

"Thanks Loke." He saluted and disappeared into golden mist. Now she had to knock some sense into Natsu again. If there's one thing Queens good at, it's manipulating stress people. _Poor Natsu._ She thought. _All this curse business is messing him up, mentally! _She ran over to Erza. She had one foot on this guy's butt and behind her laid countless mages beaten up.

"Erza I need you to do something for me." Erza smiled and walked over to Lucy.

"What is it?"

"It evolves your skills of being hard to control."

Natsu sat on his platform and watched the fight. Looking up at the clock he read the time. 11:24pm

Time is almost up. Sighing he lied down and stared at the ceiling. "Everyone," tears formed. "I'm sorry got you all into this mess!" he rubbed his eyes only making him cry more. "A-And," Natsu was gasping for air. He stopped. His face was flushed and his eyes were bloodshot.

Erza had been standing over him the whole. She knelt down and hugged him why he was still lying on the platform. Erza couldn't hear him but from his expression and reading his lips, she didn't need to hear him.

"Natsu," she hugged him tightly and stroked his hair. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

She burred her face in his shoulder. "She's manipulating you Natsu, making you do what you don't want to." She looked into his red face and smiled. "Don't worry." She helped him up and hugged him again.

"I can win!" Erza pulled back her fist and punched Natsu in the gut. He slowly reached for her shoulder and looked into her eyes, then knocked out.

She lied him down and brushed his bangs back. Standing up she looked over at Queen.

"REQUIP!" Her body started to glow. "

FLIGHT ARMOR!"

Her armor was cheetah printed, and she had a large collar around her neck with a long tail hanging from the back of Erza's shorts. She also had a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of her head.

"QUEEN!" she screamed. Queen grinned and licked her lips. I wonder what you would taste like," Erza jumped up faster than the speed of light. Her sword clashed against one of Queens super sharp nails. They were face to face in a battle to the death.

"Titania."

**Yup, of course I had to end it at the beginning of a great battle! Also, did anyone expect Erza to be the one to fight Queen? If not, tell me who you thought would get the privilege to kick Queens's ass? XD **


	10. Erza vs Queen

**It's a little late sorry about that, Anyway here is chapter um wait a minuet **

**-checks-**

**Chapter 10**

PREVIOULSY ON SNBC:

_"So who's the one going to die Natsssu?"_

"_Natsu it kinda sounds like you want to die, were here and there's a cu-"_

_"Yes."_

"_Carla what's wrong?"_

_"MAGIC POWER FUSION!"_

_"Erza I need you to do something for me."_

_"QUEEN!"_

_"Natsu,"_

Lucy was gathering up Juvia and Gray but all she could find was conflict. _All this fuzz over Natsu._ She smiled. _Natsu if only you could see how loved you are. _

Lucys POV

Natsu was the only thing on my mind. He's changed. But it's not his fault, it was Queens. She's been lying to himand misleading him and and. I took a deep breath. It's not the time to think about that right now. Not the time.

I looked to my left and saw Gray and Juvia. They were beating the crap out of that guy.

Poor soul.

They noticed me and ran over with a serious face on the both of them. I opened my mouth and only got a few words out. "Me and Erza have a plan to de-" I stopped. "We can't leave the tower." Sweat ran down my now too, serious face. We walked over to Freed and Levy trying to un-do the ruines.

"It seems she thought of it all." Fried nodded. I walked up to Levy who seemed she was about to cry. "You can do It Levy." I comforted her. The petite teen covered her face with her hands tears streaming down her face. "Natsu, he," she sat down and took deep breaths. "He does so much for us, for me." She hugged me. I patted her back. "Guys." Gray and Juvia looked over to me. "Me and Erza have a plan."

End of Lucy POV.

Queen whipped Erza to the ground knocking the air out of the scarlet mages lungs. She dodged another swipe. _Thank goodness this enhances my speed. _She jumped on the end of her tail and started running up her spine dragging her sword making a huge cut and long cut. Queen grit her teeth and started smacking herself like me trying to get the mosquitoes off of me. She managed to hit Erza who fell of the side of her. Once she caught her breath she looked over at Queen who was smiling.

"Requip." Light glowed around Erza. Slowly her flight armor disappeared leaving behind a rather huge armor, yellow and black, in its place.

"Giants Armor!"

And before Queen could even think a hard fist found its way to her face. When contact struck you heard a cracking sound coming from Queens's nose.

Queen rushed her hands to her nose and screamed from the pain. "You littl-" Erza swung another fist giving Queen a nice serving of her famous 'Knuckle Sandwich' [had to.] Queen slithered back until she was against the wall with one hand still clutching her broken nose. Erza was yet again going to give another swing until she heard laughing.

Queen stopped laughing and spat at Erza's armor. While Queen started to laugh again Erza saw how her armor slowly started to burn through showing her skin. "My acid can burn through anything and," She grabbed Erza and rammed her against the wall and held her there squished between the wall and her opponent. "Anyone!" she filled her mouth with her poison and was ready to spit when a sword came through her hand out the other side.

Erza smirked. "Purgatory Armor." Queen squealed and tried to take the sword out of her hand only receiving more pain. The spikes on the side of the sword dug into her.

Suddenly the sword disappeared, much to Queens liking, leaving behind a useless hand.

"Heaven Wheel Armor." Erza calmly stated. Queen glared at the mage. Ten swords came from behind Erza all pointed at Queens body. "YOU!" she yelled sending one sword into Queens left shoulder. "YOU MADE HIM, HIM OF ALL PEOPLE, CRY!" Erza sent two more weapons flying. One near her upper part of the tail and another in her side. "YOU HAD THE NERVE!" Another sword was sent into Queens other shoulder. "TO CALL A FAIRY TAIL MAGE," Erza whipped four at once in one spot slicing the tip of Queens's tail off. "A CURSE!" With her remaining weapons Erza shot them just below Queen's stomach. Erza sat against the wall taking deep breaths. She used a lot of her magic.

_Natsu, I did it, I won._ Erza thought. As in she thought she won.

Queen started laughing like a total creepo! Her should hers shook up and down with each laugh and she did so while pulling out all ten swords. The black haired mage's bangs covered her face as she lifted her head up and tilted it to the side. One eye showed through the mess.

Blood dripped onto the floor and Erza could feel the dark aura surrounding the snake.

Erza managed to stand up supporting herself with the wall. "Queen." She muttered. "N-Natsu is stronger than you'll ever be." Erza leaned against the wall by her back and her arms at her sides pressed against it to keep her up. "He will survive and you will lose!"

That struck a nerve in Queen.

"Lose?"

"Hey Sapphire," Queen drifted off into an old memory.

FLASHBACK

"Y-yes," The small mage shook while she replied. "You can never win, you suck at all the games!" the little girl started to cry. "Haha!" another voice popped up. "Look she's crying." Then another. She seemed to be surrounded by the unwanted. Then a soft hand rested on her shoulder. "Don't listen to them." A mage with red hair and dark green eyes appeared. It was a close friend of hers. He was 13 and she was 6. It was Anki, Anki Drag. After scaring the bullies away he helped her up. "Sap you got to stick up for yourself."

"Sap you got to stick up for yourself!" The now adult looked over to the crying teen. He sat next to her. "For now on promise me you'll never lose!" She looked over at him. They interlocked pinkies and smiled. "I'll never lose again."

The next day Anki died from a blow to the head. His wife is still alive somewhere. Their daughter however, is unknown. (And yes Natsu has a sister, but even Makarov don't know that.}

_It was the baby's fault. _Queen stood at Anki's grave with eyes of hate and lust. _Bloods curse._

FLASHBACK OVAA

"Lose, lose, lose, lose, lose, lose," Queen kept repeating the same words over and over again and chuckled once and a while. Then she completely stopped and stared at Erza with her yellow eyes.

Then whispered under her breath. "I can never lose."

Queens leaped over to Erza and held her against the ground and no matter how many swords Erza shoved through her hand, she didn't even flinch.

Queen was out of control. Far beyond sanity. She didn't care about Zeref. She just doesn't want to lose

Erza had a sharp claw against her neck and was losing air each passing second.

"I will never lose." Queen lifted her claw and swung it at Erza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA! Anyway, what will happen to Erza? Did she get killed? AHH! Anyway it was kinda difficult to write the battle. I had to look up her armors and that took like forever. Plus I didn't know what to do basically. Tell me if the battle was good or not kay? **** I need to know to improve **


	11. It isn't over

**Hey, you guys know that cliffhanger i've been talking about. Well this wasnt it. Im just preparing you guy's ok! Because lets just say, TWBS find out what that mean. And dont look it up, cus it might not be the right one. MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, some words might be spelt wrong because im using Word Pad. Microsoft is being mean to me right now soo.**

**Chapter !/11**

Queen shot her claws back aiming for Erza.

Erza prepared herself for the worst.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ICE-MAKE!" _Gray, _She thought

"Open, Gate of the," _Lucy,_

"Water," _Juvia,_

"LANCE!"  
"TAURUS!"

"SLICER!" Queen was shot in the back with so much force. She just missed Erza and ended up letting the wall take in all the damage. {What did you think Erza was going to die or somthing?}

"Thanks guys." Erza smiled weakly. "HeheheheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Damn Queen's going nuts!" Gray looked at the bloody mess. Queen stopped laughing and stared at them smileing. "I dont really care anymore." She looked over at Lucy. "What do you mean by that?" Queen started to laugh agian. "Did you really think i want to resurrect Zeref?" Erza's eyes narrowed. She stood up but then colapsed to her knee's. "Then why did you take Natsu?!"

Gray,Juvia and Erza looked over at Lucy. Her fist's where shaking and her eyes where filled with hate. "It's all his fault." Queen looked off into the distance staring off into space. "His fault that," a single tear fell. "Drag." She looked over at the unconscious Natsu and lunged toward him.

There was no time to think.

Juvia swooshed herself to Natsu and grabbed him. They started to fall off the stairs, that where somehow still intact, and she knew that the impact from this fall, would hurt.

She closed her eyes tightly and braced herself for the SPLAT!

But when she opened her eyes, she wasnt on the bottom. With their arms wrapped around her body she looked up to see Natsu with his eyes wide open.

"J-Juvia," She looked at himand felt like crying. "You okay?" He said un-wrapping himself from her. He lifted his head, still lying down, and stared at her. "J-Juvia is fine." He smiled and dropped his head. "G-good."

Lucy ran over to him. "NATSU!"

Lucy P.O.V

I saw Natsu laying down with Juvia crying ontop of him. That idiot! Some tears fell from my face. "VIRGO!" My maid popped up and bowed. "Punishment time princess?" I shook my head. "Can you please watch Natsu for me." She nodded and walked over to him. She started to go to the other side of the tower until she turned around and looked back at me.

"Then punishment time?"

"NO!"

Me and Juvia came back into the battle for Natsu. "LANCE!" Ice lances shot at Queen with great power. "Requip!" [My fave armor!}

"BLACK WINGED ARMOR!" Erza flew over to Queen and kept slicing away. I grabbed my whip and climbed on Queens tail and whiped with all my might. Queen swatted Erza making the scarlet mage bang into me. We both fell off of her. Then I saw her hacking up flem or somthing.

"LUCY!" Erza ran over and pulled me away as Queen spat. I looked over at the spot I was originally in, in horror. The floor was slowly eaten away. I gulped.

Queen hissed at us. Then she smiled. "I dont care if Zeref is ressurected or not," Queen tilted her head to the side and frowned. "All i want now is for Natsu to die." THATS IT!

"JUVIA!" Said mage ran over to me. "What does Lucy want?" I pulled her close and whispered into her ear. "GRAY-SAMA!" She then ran over to him to repeat what i just told her. l looked over at Erza but she winked at me telling me that she already knew. Dont ask me how, but she knew.

Juvia started running to me. I pulled out my key and shoved it into Juvias stomach and twisted it. "Please, Please, Please, Please, PLEASE!" i whispered to myself. AQUARIUS!" My strongest stellar spirit showed up. Thank God.

"She made fun of your relation-ship and says you're ugly!" It was just a _little_ lie. I had to say somthing to get her in the mood to fight. "Tch!" Her eyes turned red and she used Juvias never-ending supply of water to wash Queen away.

Water floated and flood half of the tower. Me, Juvia, Erza, and Gray where safe on the steps.

"Gray!" I yelled. "YUP!" He ran to the bottom and stopped a step away from the water. "ICE-MAKE FLOOR!" It took up alot of his Mgaic but Gray did it.

He froze half of the tower.

Along with half of Queens body.

From the waste down was all frozen. She wiggled around like a maniac. "HE STILL WILL DIE LOOK!" she pointed up at the clock.

12:50 pm

"HE WILL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!" We where almost out of time. "I WILL ALWAYS WIN I WI-" She stopped.

Color fadded from her entire body and thats when I noticed it.

There was somthing threw her stomach.

And that somthing was ice.

Queen spat up blood and slowly looked behind herself to see Gray standing there. He looked more than pissed. "Say that agian." Now he looked her straight in the eye. "FUCKIN SAY THAT AGIAN! I DARE YOU!" His fists shook and he tensed.

Queen smiled and mouthed the words. "I'll win." I quikly turned my head and heard the sound of excruciating pain mixed with laughter.

Queen hunched over barley breathing. "Cinu!" and "Almondo!" Where her last words.

Queen was dead.

"Its over." Erza said. "Its finally over!" She smiled. We all did. "VIRGO BRING NATSU BACK PLEASE!" A hole dug its way through the ice and two heads popped out. "LUCY! GUYS!" Natsu ran over to me and hugged me tight.

"Dont scare me like that." I was happy. Natsu was back within my reach and safe. Erza, Juvia, and Gray ran and gave us a hug to.

"Gray," Natsu spoke. Gray was crying.

"You're an idiot!" Natsu let it slide. _This time. _

Then the sounds of footsteps where heard. "Natsu Dragneel, or should i say Drag?" It was two people. A male and a female. The female had a light colored skin and long brown hair with caromal eyes. The Guy was tall and tan with spicky blode hair and wore sun-glasses.

"I, Cinu Willon, and Almond Cran have been sent from the magic councel to kill you."

And just like that, my world shattered.

**Hehehe, and by the way, this isnt the cliffhanger either. HAHAHAHAHA. Anyway, dont forget to review and stuff. Also, Queen's dead. Much to most of you're likings**


	12. I will not die

**Yeah sorry it's a little late**

Chapter 12

12:50

"W-What!?" Lucy stuttered. Cinu frowned.

Almondo on the other hand started to walk toward the group slithering off one of his gloves. He reached out to touch Juvia until Erza pushed her out of the way. "Don't let him touch you guys." Erza glared at him. "Oh, I see you know my power." He smirked. "The power to control."

"Enough Almondo, the mission is to exterminate Drag." Lucy stood protectively in front of Natsu. "There's a cure! We can save him!" Cinu looked depressed. "I know that, and I'm sorry but," She stuck her hand out and a sword popped into it. "The counsel doesn't care. He must die."

Natsu placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. She turned around and saw a weak smile on his face. "No Natsu! We just got you back!" her eyes were filled with tears. Natsu hugged her. "Luce," he whispered into her ear. "I don't want you guys to go through this. I mean, it's the counsel."

"You're saying something stupid! Aren't you Natsu!?" Gray shouted. Natsu looked over to the ice mage to see his fists clenched. Gray looked over at Natsu with anger in his eyes. "There's no way we can go back now, were in too deep."

"So you are saying you're going up against the Magic Counsel?" Cinu asked. "Counsel? Citizens? Guilds? Mages?" Gray glared at Almondo and Cinu. "Any damn thing! If they mess with Fairy Tail! They are the enemy-" A hand smacked him across the face.

The tower grew silent.

After about a minute Gray looked up to see Natsu in front of him with blood shot eyes and tears streaming down his face. _Stop this! _He thought. Gray just looked back at him with an emotionless face. "I don't care anymore." Gray saw Natsu bite his bottom lip trying to stop crying. "Even if I die today Natsu," Gray stopped himself when Natsu's face lost color.

"Almondo, take care of the obstacles while I finish our job." Cinu started walking toward Natsu until Gray jumped between the two.

While Gray was about to 'Ice Make' gallons of water pushed him off what's left of the stairs. "J-JUVIA?!" Lucy screamed. But when Lucy looked at Juvia she saw her eyes all black. Juvia was being controlled. "Bastard!" Erza yelled.

"Lucy protect Natsu!" Gray shouted from the bottom. Lucy nodded and grabbed Natsu's hand. She led him to the bottom of the stairs with Cinu not too far behind. "Lucy Heartfilia." Cinu calmly walked down the stairs while the other two younger mages ran.

"Why give up life to save a curse?" They reached the middle of the tower. Lucy turned around and pulled out her keys. "Horologium!" The grandfather clock popped up. "Lu-" *SHOVE* Lucy pushed Natsu inside the clock. "Take him away from around here please." The clock nodded and trotted off. Lucy grabbed her whip.

"Are you ready to make yourself an enemy of the counsel?"

"I don't give two shits about the counsel!" Lucy snapped. "I see." Cinu swung at Lucy with full speed and Lucy only missed it by a hair.

12:53pm

Meanwhile…

"WATER LOCK!" Gray was trapped inside Juvia's water lock and tried to escape. Erza on the other hand was trying to get Almondo knocked out. "Juvia," his puppet looked at him with her black eyes. Almondo smiled. "Kill Gray." The water mage nodded and let the water lock go. Gray was on the ground gasping for air. "GRAY!" Erza yelled.

"WATER SLICER!" water was ready to pierce Gray until Erza jumped and pushed him out of the way. "Don't let his skin touch you Gray. If you land a physical blow make it on his clothed area!" Gray nodded.

Erza ran to Juvia and tried to contain her while Gray had to knock her out. "I'm sorry about this Juvia but." He pulled his fist back only to stop.

Erza, wondering what was taking so long, looked up and growled. Almondo's hand was on Grays shoulder. "What know Titania?"

Erza growled again. She pushed Juvia who then pushed into Gray who then pushed into Almondo, knocking him over, and got out from arms length.

Erza frowned. _Great._ She thought. "MORNING STAR ARMOR!" Two swords flashed into her hand as she got into a stance. "Come at me bro." she smirked. {Lol had to put that}

Almondo grinned. "Juvia, Gray," said mages looked over at Almondo. "Kill Erza."

"ICE MAKE LANCE!"

"WATER NEBULA!" Erza was shot in the air by two massive waves and as she falls lances are headed toward her. With a swing of her sword she quickly breaks the ice.

"Guys! Stop this at once!" She gave them 'The look' Quickly the puppets stopped. Almondo was dumbfounded. "Attack now!" They got up and got into their stances. "STOP!" a dark aura surrounded Erza. They quickly stopped again. "I said attack now!" Almondo yelled. "Don't you dare listen to him!"

Juvia and Gray kept looking back and forth. Almondo was in charge, but they knew Erza was also in charge. Erza smiled. "Guys, destroy Almondo." It was a long shot but they listened. Almondo's face, was priceless. Never had he ever seen his magic used against him, HIM, like that. "S-STOP!" they stopped.

Erza grinned. "This could go on all day Almond boy." A vain popped out from his neck. "Attack Erza now!" They ran to Erza. "WATER," water was in the air ready to strike. "Stop Juvia." Erza said calmly. The water dropped onto the floor and landed in a splash. Gray had his ice around him ready to shoot. "Stop Gray." The ice quickly exploded making it snow for a seconded.

Almondo clenched his fists. "DAMN YOU ERZA!" Erza couldn't help but giggle a little bit. This, was amusing. I'm even laughing while typing this.

"Attack Almondo!" Ice launched itself high in the air and shot down to the control mage. Almondo started to sweat regretting what he was about to do.

"DISSMISSED!" Juvia and Gray collapsed and where…sleeping? Erza laughed. "What now?"

Almondo did the unthinkable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He took off his shirt and threw it aside. "I didn't want it to come to this, but it looks like I have to." Erza cocked her brow. "Do what?"

"SUDUCE YOU!"

"BRING IT ON!"

Light glowed around Erza showing that she was about to go into another armor.

"Seduction Armor!" Almondo's jaw drop. _Why does she even have this armor?_

'This armor is composed of a long light apron, tied behind her neck and back, worn over her bare chest, revealing much of her breasts' sides, paired with pink-colored panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs. There are no shoes, and Erza's head is adorned by a maid hat. The only visible armored parts are the gauntlets, which extend up to the middle parts of Erza's biceps, where ribbons are tied around her arms, and sport heart-shaped elbow guards. The armor comes equipped with a simple sword which bears a writing on the blade, this being "_Come on Boy_"' [Copy and pasted this because I would feel like a perv if I actually had to describe this]

Almondo gulped. "Admit defeat?" she said in a girly-girl voice.

He quickly shook his head. "N-NO!" he blushed.

Meanwhile…..

Lucy P.O.V

12: 56 pm

I was bruised, cut, and beaten. But I continued to fight. I know Natsu would do the same! A while back I ran out of Magic so I was left with my whip. I managed multiple blows on her but I still was the one who was the most hurt.

I held the cut on my left and took deep breaths. "Stop fighting and I won't have a reason to kill you." I shook my head. "Nope, I'm never going to give up. I promised myself that Natsu was going to make it out of this!"

Cinu snickered. She swung her sword, even though we were far from each other the force of the blow still cut me and made me stumble back a little bit.

I landed on my back and smashed my head against the floor. Cinu was running toward me. "LUCY!" this seemed familiar. His voiced seemed relaxing right now.

Cinu was over me with her sword ready to plunge me with it. "LUCY!" The voice seemed louder. I closed my eyes shut and held my breath. It's the end?

12: 57 pm

I opened my mouth to breathe still with my eyes closed. I could have sworn I would have felt pain by now. Scared I opened one eye. I wish I hadn't.

Hovering over me was Natsu. Both my eyes shot open and instantly began to water. Blood escaped the cracks of his mouth as he breathed heavily.

"N-Natsu?" I called to him. Blood dripped onto my face. His blood

I looked at his chest.

There it was.

A sword.

**FINALLY! THAT WAS THE CLIFF HANGER THAT I"VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT! Anyway,**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO NATSU? WILL HE DIE? BLAH BLAAH BLAH?**

**Review's are needed. XP**


	13. My Love

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH. Hey guys, im trying really hard on this chapter so if a tear has fallen, please tell me :) **

**Lucy P.O.V**

**12:57**

"N-Natsu?" I called him. He whinced as Cinu slid the sword out from Natsu's bare chest. She looked at me with an emotionless face and walked away. "L-Luce y-you o-okay?" Natsu almost colapsed on me until i caught him. He leaned on me with one hand under my arm and the other stroking my hair. I placed both of my hands on his back to keep him up straight. He coughed a little. "Natsu," i whimpered

Tears fell from my eyes. Why? Why did he do that? He wouldn't be like this if he had just stayed there. "Why?" i asked him. He did a weak laugh, and i know him doing that hurt. "Why wouldnt I?" I cried even more now. The one i loved was in my arms and dieing before me.

"Ne, Lucy," i shoved my face in his shoulder. "Can you take care of Happy for me?"

"Dont talk like that! You're fine! You're going to be just fi-" i was cut off when i felt something wet running down my back. "Lucy," I could hear him try to speak regularly. "Im so sorry!" He tried to hug me tighter but was too weak. "I didn't mean what i said back there, Im so stupid!" His face leaned agianst my neck.

He whispered ever so softly, the words that made my heart break. "I don't want to die."

_Natsu it kinda sounds like you want to die_

_D-Do you?_

_Yes._

"I don't want to leave you guys behind. At first i thought you wouldn't come but you did. And you beat Queen and, and," he started to take deep and heavy breaths. "I don't want to stop fighting, I don't want to stop laughing with you guys, I don't want, I don't want," He sniffed. "I don't want to leave you, Lucy."

"Dont talk like that Natsu! This isn't goodbye! You're going to defeat this you hear me?!" I looked up at the clock. 12:59pm

"Lucy, I love you so damn much." i smiled at this. "I love you to Natsu." He coughed again. "Im so sorry," he whispered weakly. He leande back and we faced each other. He did a weak smile and leaned in to kiss me. I also leaned in.

We kissed.

I watched as the marks on his face slowly dissappear and his black hair turn back to the pink color i always loved. "I love you." we hugged each other agian. Only this time the hug grew weak. "N-Natsu?" i called him. The hands that wrapped around me slowly fell back. Along with Natsu.

He fell down with his eyes closed and a smile across his sleeping face.

I looked down at him. "Natsu please!" i called agian. No answer. I rushed down to him and listened to hear any sign of him alive.

He was quiet. I could only hear a little padder coming from his chest. I sat back up with tears streaming down my face. My breathing became fast.

"Nastu don't leave me please!" This want happening.

"NATSU PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

I looked down at my hands to see them covered in blood. His blood.

"NATSU!" There was no answer and i didn't know if there ever will be.

"Please,"

**I KNOW WHAT UR THINKING! JUST WAIT UNTIL FRIDAY TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**


	14. Stars

**Here's the next chapter my children. Review what you think. :p**

Lucy sat there and stared at Natsu's motionless body. _Ne Lucy. _She froze. Was this realy the time to be thinking about that? _Yeah Natsu?_ She slowly slumped down from her kneeling postition and sat. She couldnt feel the tears running down her face anymore, instead a gleam of hope filled her eyes. She then stood up suddenly and stared above to the sky. [Glass was broken from before, remember?]

Flash Back:

Lucy lay down on the guilds roof gazing at the stars with Natsu not laying to far. "Ne Lucy." Natsu broke the scilence of staring and looked at the blonde. She looked back and smiled. "Yeah Natsu?" Natsu looked back at the sky and thought about what he should say.

"What are star's?" he asked. Lucy opened her mouth to speak but then closed is and looked back at the sky also. She rememberd asking her mom that. "Luce?" He said snapping her out from her memories. She giggled.

"My Mother," she glanced over at Natsu. "She told me that the stars where once people." Natsu cocked his brow. "She said that once a person died a new star will pop up right above them and shine brightly lighting up the night with their spirit." Natsu 'oh' ed.

"So one day you and me are ganna be up there?" He now sat up and pointed to the sky. Lucy nodded, still laying down, and smiled. Natsu crossed his arms. "Well, there's one thing i know for sure Luce." He smirked. "Me and you, are going to be right next to each other.

Lucy blushed a little bit. "That'd be nice."

Natsu closed his eyes, tilted his head, and smiled the widest smile ever. "That is, if i alow you to become a star."

"Hmm?"

"I don't want you to die Luce." He looked down at the ground. Lucy sat up and scooted next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Natsu," He looked up at her staring into those big brown eyes. "We all die eventually."

"Well, I'll make sure to protect you," He looked back up. "And if i go first, I'll make sure to save a spot for you," He smiled, and looked over at Lucy agian, "Right next to me. Kay?"

Lucy teared up a little and nodded. "Same here."

Back to the present:

Lucy studied the stars. And much to her relief. No new star lit up the sky.

**I know it was kinda short but, yeah. I might post another one tomorrow. Maybe that will be the last chapter.**

**Whow knows...**

**o.0**


	15. L o v e

The last chapter guys. Review and i might make a sequl

Pain.

That's all he felt. Pain not only in his chest, but everywhere. He tried to open his eyes and managed to do so only for them to close right back. The pain was unbearable. After countless tries he managed to keep them open halfway. Slowly he looked around with his eyes. If he even tried moving his head the pain would get even worse.

"W-wha-" he said in a faint whisper. He wondered where he was for a moment until he remembered the night before.

He slowly started to close his eyes again until a single thought came to mind. Lucy.

Natsu winced as he made himself sit up and grit his teeth as a sudden rush of pain surged up his spine. Sitting up hurt like a bitch. But he didn't seem to care at the time. The only thing he cared about was Lucy.

Was she okay? Are the others okay? What happened after he passed out?

Somehow he managed to get to his feet and leaned against the wall for support. He started to sweat and take deep breaths. Looking down he saw his chest wrapped in bandages and hardly showed skin.

His brain told his legs to move but they did otherwise. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He quickly slammed his hands down on the floor to keep from face-planting. Natsu groaned as he felt a stabbing sensation coming from his chest.

He didn't realize how much noise he made until a worried Mirajane ran into the room. "Natsu!" She rushed over and helped him up. " you have to go back to bed, your too weak to be walking about yet." She started taking him back to the bed but was stopped when Natsu shook his head. "No I have to see Luce." He had a raspy low voice. Mira did a small smile. She knew that once she put Natsu back in bed he would get right back up once she left.

So instead of wasting what energy he has left she helped him walk out of the infirmary.

All eyes where on him when they both stepped out. Natsu put on a weak smile.

"Hey guys." He hardly spoke above a whisper but everyone heard him loud and clear. Cheering was heard. Mixed with the sound of joyful laughter and happy crying. "Natsu!" His name echoed inside the room.

Not long after people stood up and hugged him softly making sure not to hurt him.

He was happy to see all of the guild mates happy to see him, but the one he was worried about was missing.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked. The guild grew quiet making Natsu worry. "Is she alright? Is she-"

He got cut off when something slammed into him making him fall to the floor. Arms wrapped Round him and he felt cold tears seeping through his bandages. The blow hurt but be didn't care once he saw who it was.

Lucy.

She shoved her face into his chest and sobs could be heard mixed with mumbling. "What was that?" He asked with tears begging for escape. Buy he kept them locked away. "I said," Lucy looked into his soft onyx eyes with tears streaming down her face. " Don't you ever do that again!" Natsu smiled. "Luce I-"

"Promise me!" She sat on his lap with her hands on his shoulders. "Promise." He whispered as he brought her into a warm hug. " I thought you where dead," she cried still in his comforting embrace. "I thought I was never going to see you again." Natsu stroked her hair and shoved his face in her neck. "Can't get rid of me that easy." He smirked while Lucy put on a smile. " I love you Luce." He whispered.

A squeal could be heard from Mira as she clapped her hands together fangirling. " I love you to Natsu." Then the sound of a thud was heard as Mira fainted.

"Well," they both looked to the side to see Levy with her arms crossed. "Aren't you going to kiss her?" They both slightly blushed and glanced at each other with looks asking permission.

After a smile crept on both of their lips they leaned in and kissed.

Cheering could be heard and Mira woke up and fainted again once she saw the sight.

The noise didn't seize even when they stopped.

"NATSU!"

The crowd quieted down with the sudden outburst. Gray walked up to the two with a frown with Erza behind with her arm in a sling. They both stared at him and Natsu at them.

Everyone watched waiting to see what was about to happen.

"You really scared us back there Flame-brain," Gray spoke. Erza walked beside him and smiled ignoring the fact that Gray was only in his underwear. "But," he stuck out his hand and also smiled. " it's good to have you back." Natsu grinned as he grabbed Grays hand and pulled himself up. "Good to be back Ice-princess."

"Oi," they both let go of each others hand. "Let's not get emotional here." Gray took a step back. "Oh really droopy eyes," Natsu crossed his arms with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. " your the one getting emotional." Natsu pointed out and as if Gray just noticed. He was crying. "What was that droopy eyes!" Gray stepped forward. " Wanna go squinty eyes!" They both went fave to face until Erza punched Gray. "Why just me?" Erza frowned. "Once Natsu is in better condition I'll punch him, but for now just you."

Gray snickered when he heard Natsu laugh.

Lucy covered her mouth and giggled. 'Already back to their usual selves' she thought.

"Everything's back to normal." She sighed. Natsu walked over and grabbed her by the waist. "Well not everything." He smirked when Lucy cocked her brow. "Oh, so what's changed?" She asked playing dumb. "For starters I'm going to have a badass scar on my chest," Lucy laughed. "And," he leaned in and whispered into Lucy's ear. She blushed scarlet red once he finished.

Natsu smiled and put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Say it again please." She asked. Making Natsu grin. He pressed his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes.

"I love you Lucy."

**The End...**

**Or is it?**


	16. Chapter 0

Did you know?

•that the story you just read is the seconded version. The first one was shorter and less suspenseful.

• did you know Yuki was supposed to be the one who healed Natsu when he got stabbed?

• did you know that the mission in the first chapter was a setup to awaken Natsus curse?

•did you know that Queen and Natsus birth father where good friends. She even liked him.

•did you know there's going to be a sequel?

•did you know it's going to be even more suspenseful?

•did you know I'm out of facts?

Lol, the title of the sequel is called:

'Return of the curse'


End file.
